


The Seamstress' Scissors

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Crime, F/M, Horror, based on The Tailorshop on Enbizaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: In the quiet town of Enbizaka, there are three affairs, a string of murders, and a seamstress with crimson scissors.





	1. Three Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Mothy's "The Tailorshop on Enbizaka" song, featuring Luka Megurine. 
> 
> I was always so fascinated by this song's story, it still amazes me every time when I watch the PV. Now while I know this is part of Mothy's "Seven Deadly Sins/A Story of Evil" series, this fanfiction will focused PURELY on this song alone as a standalone, and use their Vocaloid names. The first chapter expands and fleshes out on what you already know from the original PV, whilst other chapters take a look from different angles with my own liberties taken. 
> 
> Originally posted at FanFiction.net, now being brought to AO3.

In the peaceful town of Enbizaka, there was a woman who owned a tailor shop named Luka. She was a gorgeous woman, with light blue eyes and flowing pink hair. She owned a pair of scissors that her mother used to use before her. Luka never forgot her words about keeping maintenance on it. "The more you sharpen it, the better it cuts."

She had a high admiration for a blue haired man by the name of Kaito. She would always see him pass by her shop every so often. Later, she realized she loved the man and that he was going to be hers. They would be together, so she wished hard for it until finally...she became his wife.

"I never thought you'd finally notice me..." she said, slightly giggling.

"How can I not notice you?" he said to her, pulling her close. "You're the one and only tailor in this town, and might I add, the best."

Luka always worked hard on her projects. She sewed beautiful kimono, and could modify and mend anything.

"Kaito is lucky to have me," she said to herself, mending a tear. "He can keep his clothes longer because I can mend the holes he makes. Yes, there's no way I'll allow him to wear his clothes down to threads! Hehe~"

However, as days passed, she noticed Kaito wasn't coming home to her. She waited for hours, even until the shop closed. There was no sign of him. She often thought to herself, "Why doesn't he return when he has me to come home to?"

The next day she found out why...

While out at the market place, she saw Kaito in the distance, speaking with a rather beautiful woman. She had ruby eyes and short brown hair, and she wore a lovely red kimono. Luka noticed that they seemed to be rather friendly toward each other. She observed as they made simple conversation.

"Meiko, I thought you'd be out shopping." Kaito said, slightly smiling.

The woman, who apparently was Meiko, responded. "I already got that out of the way. I was waiting for you. Shouldn't you have been home already?"

"Not yet. I thought I'd enjoy the rest of the day. I really don't feel like coming home yet..."

"Awww, well...I guess I can see why." she laughed a bit and they embraced.

Luka was so disgusted by the sight that she walked away, returning to the shop. She could feel her heart slightly breaking. "Kaito's having an affair on me," she said to herself. "But why? Is there something he wants he can't find in me?"

That night she pondered on it. There was something that Meiko had she didn't that was grabbing his attention. "Of course! Her kimono!" she exclaimed. "If I had that, he would finally come home to me."

So Luka got to work in creating a replica of the red kimono. She worked all night with tears running down her cheek. "It's all worth it for Kaito," she kept telling herself.

The next morning, when Luka was out and about, the town was talking. There had been a murder last night. People were feeling a bit uneasy; things like this NEVER happen in Enbizaka. In the distance, she could see Kaito on the bridge, who seemed to be grieving over something. And with him, another girl, with long teal hair put up in pig tails.

"It'll be alright..." the girl told Kaito.

He took her hand and then pulled her in for a hug. "I know, Miku, but still..."

"Why does he not seek comfort from me?" Luka said to herself, walking back to the shop. "I'm always there for him. And yet, he doesn't even come home to me."

She thought about the girl, whom Kaito referred to as Miku. What stood out to her was the beautiful green sash tied around her kimono. "Oh, so if I wrap that around my red kimono, he will come back to me for sure!"

That night, with swollen eyes, Luka worked hard on creating the green sash that she had seen Miku wearing that day. It was difficult work, but Luka didn't mind the effort. "It's all worth it for Kaito," she kept saying to herself.

The next morning arrived, and the town was talking again. Another murder had occured last night. After purchasing more materials for her shop, she happened to pass by the hairpin place. Luka was feeling furious at this point, for what she saw was Kaito and a young girl with blond hair, much too young for him. Why, she was young enough to be his daughter! Come to think of it, Miku was rather young, too. "You sure don't discriminate," she muttered to herself. "What is it about this particular one now that arouses you?"

Kaito came out of the shop with a lovely yellow hairpin and placed it in the girl's hair. She smiled and giggled with sheer joy. "Oh, thank you so much!" she said. "But wasn't it expensive?"

"Don't worry about it, Rin." Kaito told her. "I just wanted to see you smile again."

"You should smile, too!" the girl, apparently Rin, replied. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around him and the two of them laughed.

"I guess it'll just be you and me from now on."

Luka was feeling restless by now. "He never bought anything for me like that," she said to herself. "Well, if he isn't going to come home to me, I'll just have to come to him."

And thus, another long night in creating the yellow hairpin. She was sleepy and filled with emotion, but once again, she kept repeating to herself; "It's all worth it for Kaito..."

She then noticed her scissors were stained. "Hm, that's odd." she said, looking at it. "Were they always this color?"

Ignoring it, she continued, until finally...her work was done. Red kimono, green sash, yellow hairpin...

"Oh, Kaito..." she said, looking into a mirror. "I have now become the girl of your dreams! Aren't I beautiful?"

When she arose that morning, she knew it was time that she goes to him instead of waiting for him to come to her. She dressed up in the red kimono, wrapped around the green sash, and placed the yellow hairpin in her hair.

As she stepped outside the shop, the town was frantic. A third murder had occured. The authorities knew that they had a serial killer on their hands. Luka put her hand to her chest. "That sounds awful! I better be more careful from now on..."

Finally, she saw Kaito, coming her way towards the shop. He wore no smile upon his face, but a thoughtful, saddening look. He held a handful of clothing that needed to be mended. Luka's heart began pounding. "He's...he's coming to the shop!" she lightly exclaimed to herself, putting her hands over her mouth. "Oh my, he's finally coming home to me!"

She waited for Kaito inside the shop. When he entered, Luka approached him.

"I see you need mending done!" Luka said with a smile.

"Yes. I've been putting it off way too long..." Kaito replied.

"Well, as you know, I can fix them." she snatched the clothes and pulled out her needle and thread. "You know you can always come to me for this."

She sat on the floor and instantly started. Her heart was joyful. He was home with her. He came back. However, he didn't say anything else to her.

"Why are you so quiet?" she asked, looking up at him. "Have the recent murders made you feel uneasy?"

Kaito tensed up, clenching his fist and seething. He seemed more than just uneasy about it, but downright torn.

She dropped her needle and thread and tried to comfort him. "Oh Kaito, what's wrong?"

He seemed a little surprised and looked at her. "Kaito?"

"That's your name, silly! Or have you forgotten?" Luka teased.

A slight smile splayed across his face. "No, I haven't. That is my name."

"Of course it is! And a very attractive name at that."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. What is your name?"

Luka froze. "W-What...?"

"Hm? Heh, have you forgotten your name?" Kaito said teasingly.

"But Kaito..." she began, with an aching heart. "You already know my name."

"I'm sorry. What?"

Kaito seemed confused about the whole matter. Luka lowered her head, with tears falling down. "How...how could you forget my name? It's Luka, remember? Luka!"

"Oh, Luka. Have we met before? I don't recall ever coming to this shop. Maybe it was so long ago, it must of slipped my mind..."

Her eyes widened and were shaking. Come to think of it, he hasn't returned home in days. Were just mere days and a string of 3 girls enough to erase Luka from his memory?

She backed up slowly and lifted her head. "How could you? I am your dear, beloved wife! You've always had me to come home to, yet you always went off with those other women!"

Kaito took some steps back himself. "Uhh...pardon?"

"I even worked hard into becoming the girl of your dreams!" she clenched her precious scissors in hand. "I worked night after night, just to be like the girls I saw you with! What more do you want from me? What can I do to make you come home?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Luka, but I really have no idea what you're-"

She got up in his face, completely heartbroken and frantic. "My efforts of the red kimono, green sash, and yellow hairpin weren't enough?"

"Seriously, ma'am, I have no idea what you're-"

Kaito hesitated and his eyes widened in shock. The red kimono, the green sash, the yellow hairpin...

His expression went from confused to completely horrified. "Meiko's kimono...Miku's sash...the hairpin I bought for Rin..." he completely backed up against the shoji, eyes shaking in fear. "How did you procure all of that?"

Luka held up her scissors, stained with red, with a fire burning in her eyes. "I told you, I worked tirelessly, night after night, to become the girl of dreams..."

* * *

Enbizaka was completely chaotic. Last night, another murder occured. For the past three days, they had all been women, who seemed to get younger each time. But this time a man had been murdered.

"Kaito was acting so strange last night..." Luka said to herself as she worked. "He talked to me as if I was a stranger! With that talk of 'what is your name?' and 'a pleasure to meet you'."

A family of four had been killed within the span of only four days...

"That Meiko, with the red kimono. What did he see in her?"

_"Shouldn't you have been home by now?" Meiko asked._

_"Not yet. I thought I'd enjoy the rest of the day. I really don't feel like returning home right now..." Kaito replied._

_"Awww, well...I understand." they wrapped each other in an embrace. "It is a nice day, but admittedly, it worries me a little. It makes me wonder if my husband does not want to return home to me."_

_"You never have to worry about that. Even if I don't come home, we'll always find each other."_

"That Miku, with the green sash. What did he see in her?"

_"It'll be alright..." Miku said._

_"I know, Miku, but still..." Kaito was really upset._

_The two embraced a hug. "I miss Mom, too."_

"That Rin, with the yellow hairpin. What did he see in her?"

_"But wasn't it expensive?" Rin said, looking up at him._

_"Don't worry about it. I just wanted to see you smile again." he told her._

_"You need to smile, too!" she jumped up and hugged him. "Rin doesn't like to see Daddy sad!"_

_"I guess it'll be just you and me from now on. I'm sorry, Rin..."_

_"It's not your fault that somebody took Mommy and Big Sister!"_

_"Still, I wish I could've protected them..."_

"Kaito, why were you acting as if I was a stranger?"

_"Meiko's kimono...Miku's sash...the hairpin I bought for Rin..." he completely backed up against the shoji, eyes shaking in fear. "How did you procure all of that?"_

_Luka held up her scissors, stained with red, with a fire burning in her eyes. "I told you, I worked tirelessly, night after night, to become the girl of your dreams..."_

_"You...you're the one who killed my family?!"_

_Kaito's emotions switched from mortified and devastated, to angry and vengeful, yet he remained frozen in shock. The scissors which were painted red...it was blood! The blood of his wife and two daughters!_

"It seems a family of four has been killed, huh?" She grasped the cold hand of a male corpse laid beside her. "But I mustn't worry about that now, I need to continue my work!"


	2. Fatal Meetings

A month ago, a new family had moved into the peaceful town Enbizaka. A man named Kaito, his wife Meiko, and daughters Miku and Rin. While getting used to their surroundings, they noticed a tailor shop in the distance.

"Oh my, such beautiful work." Meiko said, amazed.

"Hey Daddy, can I have a new sash made here?" Miku asked, looking up to her father. "I messed mine up again..."

"I guess so..." he replied. "But maybe you could stop messing them up. How do you keep doing that?"

"I'm too much like you..." she said with a laugh. Kaito had no come back for that.

"Oh good, she offers mending!" Meiko said joyfully.

Rin giggled. "Now there's a place Mommy can go to, to have Daddy's clothes mended!"

Just across, there was the hairpin shop and Rin gasped at the sight of a beautiful yellow hairpin. Kaito noticed his daughter gaze upon it and a warm smile came upon his face. He looked at Meiko and she knew what he was thinking.

One day, Meiko came to the tailor shop, to have a kimono custom made for her. She also brought along with her Kaito's tattered clothing. She had heard from the townsfolk that the tailor shop owner, Luka, was of high skill. She was the talk of the town.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" Luka asked.

"I would like these clothes mended." Meiko dropped the handful she held. "Why must he always wear it down to threads? I don't have sufficient skill in sewing, sad to say. It's a little embarrassing, actually."

"Ah, these should be easy to fix." Luka said, analyzing them. "I can show you how it's done. Why don't you watch how I do it?"

Meiko smiled and sat beside Luka, watching her skillfully mend the tears. She handed Meiko a needle and thread, to let her try it. "See? It's simple." she said to her. "Is there anything else you'd like done?"

"I would like a kimono made for me with red fabric."

"Ah yes, that will be easy for me to do. I can have it done for you in a couple of days."

"Thank you very much!"

The following day, Miku peeked into the shop. She saw Luka skillfully working on the kimono that her mother had requested the previous day. "That must take a lot of work!" Miku blurted.

"Huh?" Luka turned to see Miku standing there and smiled. "Yes, it is a lot of work. You must be really patient."

"I'd like to request something!" Miku told her. "Can I have a new sash made? I'd like it green, to match my hair!"

Luka set aside the kimono and unrolled some green fabric. "That would be very easy to do."

She held her scissors and began cutting out the shape. Miku couldn't help but notice how sharp and sleek the blades looked. "Oh, those scissors look sharp!"

"Haha, I would hope so. They were my mother's. She was a tailor like me, and always told me the more you sharpen, the better it cuts. You want it that way so it can cut clean through the fabric, otherwise it can get frayed if you force dull blades to do the job."

"Thank you very much!" Miku bowed.

The day after, Luka had finished both Meiko's kimono and Miku's green sash. She noticed a young blond girl admiring a fancy yellow hairpin. Luka walked up to the girl and wished her a good morning. "Do you like that one?"

Rin nodded. "Yeah, but it's expensive."

"Well, you better save up then." Luka said. "I designed that hairpin myself and donated it to the shop."

"Really?!" Rin exclaimed, with sparkling eyes. "It's so pretty! How do you do that?"

"Patience and skill." she replied.

"Well then, you're really talented, ma'am!"

"Why thank you. I really hope you will buy that pin someday. It suits you."

Luka continued on to deliver the red kimono and green sash to Meiko and Miku. She did not know where they lived, but chances were they were out and about the town and she could easily find them. Meiko was at the market, purchasing groceries. Miku was on the bridge, staring down at the water. They loved the items that she had tailored. It brought a smile to her face.

"I wonder who is this man with the tattered clothes..." Luka said to herself, thinking about what her customer Meiko had said earlier. "I wonder why she wanted that red kimono?" she laughed a little to herself. "Probably to grab his attention, no doubt."

She looked out the window and saw a handsome young man with blue hair and matching eyes, wearing a yukata of the same color. There was Meiko, clad in red, standing there waiting for him. His eyes widened at the sight for a moment and then he picked her up and spun her around, exchanging laughter. Luka smiled, as her mission had been accomplished. "It must be nice to have a husband like that..."

Later on, Miku met the blue haired man within Luka's field of view. She spun around, probably wondering if she looked pretty. He smiled at her and said something with an approving nod. It seemed to make the Miku customer full of glee. Luka smiled again. "How lucky she is to know him..."

When evening came, Luka was getting ready to attend the local festival that happens yearly. There was the young blond girl, still gazing longingly at the yellow hairpin. The blue haired man showed up again and saw her gazing upon it.

"You want that one?" he pointed.

She nodded eagerly. He took a closer look at it. It would definitely suit Rin well.

He then picked her up and started carrying her away. "Come on; let's go to the festival."

"Okay! You better hurry up and run, before she scolds you for being late!"

"Haha! I wouldn't want to be whacked by her fan again..."

Luka smiled at the sight. "He probably wants to buy that hairpin for her. What a lucky girl she is..."

At the festival, she caught several glimpses of the blue haired man and his lovely family. They seemed very happy, always smiling and laughing. "All of those girls are lucky to have him." she said to herself. "I wish I could be that lucky..."

As usual, Luka continued to work hard in the tailor shop. Day after day, she would see the blue haired man pass by the shop. Later on, she learned that his name was Kaito. He seemed to be a nice guy and was easily accepted by the townspeople. She began to have a high admiration for him. It would joy her to see him walk by the shop, and each time, she dreamed he would step inside.

She envied those girls for having Kaito in their life. If only she had a man like that; to hold her, to call her pretty, to always be thinking of ways to make her smile. "Oh Kaito, why can't you be mine?"

Soon she would get so lost in her fantasies, she had forgotten the fact that he was married. She pictured him as a single man, new to town, highly respected and admired. She began rehearsing to herself in front of the mirror conversations she would have with him.

"Oh, would you like me to have that mended for you?"

"Yes, please do. You're the only one I trust to mend them properly."

"Would you like to stay for tea?"

"Yes, that'd be nice."

"Welcome to my shop. Stay as long as you like!"

"As long as you're here."

But lately he hasn't been passing by her shop anymore. It made Luka concerned. "Where has Kaito gone? He needs to come home."

No matter how hard she tried to concentrate, her thoughts were always about Kaito. She began to think of him as unfaithful and herself as unwanted. Feelings of lonliness began to consume her. That's when she saw it. Kaito speaking to a beautiful woman in a red kimono. With scissors in hand, she went to find the woman in the red kimono that evening...

"Oh, Miss Luka!" Meiko smiled. "I must thank you again for this lovely kimono you had tailored. I don't think he can keep his eyes off me!"

"I knew it. That's what Kaito likes." she said. "I need to concentrate on my work..."

"Nnn...huh? What are you-?"

A scream filled the air that night, unheard. The results weren't known until morning.

Wrapped in a red kimono, Luka continued work as always. But Kaito still wasn't coming. Furthermore, the town seemed to be uneasy about a murder that took place the night before. She saw Kaito there on the bridge with a lovely young lady with teal pigtails, wearing a beautiful matching green sash wrapped around her. With scissors in hand, she went to find the young lady with the green sash that evening...

"Luka-sensei!" Miku exclaimed happily. "Thank you again for the sash! But I think I have a little tear in it. Could you teach me how to mend it? I wouldn't want him to think I can't take care of my things! Hehe, like he should talk..."

"I knew it. That's what Kaito likes." she said. "I need to concentrate on my work..."

"Huh? L-Luka-sensei? Why are you looking at me like-?"

A scream filled the air that night, unheard. The results weren't known until morning.

With a green sash tied around her red kimono, Luka continued to work as always. But still, Kaito wouldn't come home. The town was freaked out that another murder occured. That's when she saw him across the street. The girl who always admired the yellow hairpin was there. But this time, she was actually wearing it. Kaito had purchased it for her. "Kaito, isn't she too young?" was her initial reaction. With scissors in hand, she went to find the girl with the yellow hairpin...

"Oh! You're the nice lady who designed this hairpin!" Rin said happily. "He finally bought it for me! Does it suit me like you said? He told me it does!"

"I knew it. That's what Kaito likes." she said. "I need to concentrate on my work..."

"Um, ma'am...why are you holding those scissors?"

A scream filled the air that night, unheard. The results weren't known until morning.

Brightened by a yellow hairpin stuck in her hair, wrapped in a red kimono with a green sash, Luka finished her work. That's when she saw Kaito in front of the shop with some clothes to be mended. But he was acting awful towards her. He spoke to her as if she were a stranger. "It's a pleasure to meet you," Kaito told her. "What was your name again?"

With scissors in hand, she approached the kind man with the blue hair...

Decorated hair with a yellow hairpin, wrapped in a red kimono with a green sash, she held the cold hand of a man, lying dead, clad in a blue yukata. Her scissors painted red held high in her hand. "Oh my, everybody's running around!" she said, staring out her window. "A family of four has been killed by someone. But I can't fret over that right now; I need to finish my work..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So really, Luka indeed made those items.... I thought that'd make a good twist~


	3. Only He Knew

Kaito held tightly a bundle of clothing as he proceeded to the tailor shop.

Enbizaka seemed like the perfect place for his family. But it was here, within a span of three days, each important girl was taken from him.

_Miku silently set the table while Rin stared longingly out the window. Just then, the shoji doors opened. Kaito had returned home. Often, he would expect his two girls to be running up to him and see the face of his smiling wife in the distance. There would be a pleasant aroma of the meal she had prepared for them. But not this night. It was quiet. Miku said nothing and Rin kept staring outside._

_"Rin, what are you doing?" he asked, approaching behind her._

_"I'm waiting for Mommy." she replied. "She hasn't come home yet..."_

_Kaito quickly turned his head to look at Miku. "Is that true?"_

_She nodded. "Yes. I haven't seen her since this morning."_

_"Wasn't Daddy with her at the marketplace earlier?" Rin said._

_"If it pleases, I wouldn't mind fixing dinner since mother is late." Miku offered._

_"That's fine." Kaito told her._

The last time he saw her.....Meiko....was at the marketplace after work. She was beaming in that red kimono of hers that always caught his attention. It would always make him smile to see his wife waiting there to meet him. But the next morning, they found her dead, without her kimono.

_"Who could have done such a terrible thing?" People were saying to each other._

_Kaito stood there, horrified, falling on his knees in front of the corpse of his beloved wife. His two daughters came to see what the commotion was about, only to be met with uncontrollable tears and heartache._

_Rin was wailing, and Miku tried her best to stay strong. She pulled both her father and sister in a tight embrace._

The last time he saw her....Miku....was on the bridge over the water, trying to comfort him from the loss that very same day. The green sash she wore was already getting messed up. She was a bit too much like him, in that respect. But the next morning, they found her dead, without her sash.

_"Oh my, not another one!"_

_The townsfolk were not ready for another shock such as this._

_Kaito and Rin were out that morning, disturbed that Miku had gone missing._

_And the answer caused Rin to wail._

The last time he saw her....Rin....was by the hairpin shop. Since they moved here, she would always gaze upon an expensive yellow hairpin, well crafted. Since then he debated with himself whether to get it for her. Since Rin had now lost both her mother and older sister, he figured it was the least he could do to get her to smile again. But the next morning, they found her dead, without her hairpin.

_"Disgusting, she was so young!"_

_Everyone had become restless. Third murder in a row._

_When Kaito came to the scene, everyone cleared, keeping their distance from him. He was confused, until he saw his beautiful, little girl bloodied up on the ground._

_"No.... no....!"_

Ahead of him was the tailor shop with the skillful seamstress the whole town conversed about. But lately Enbizaka was frantic and fearful because of the recent murders that had taken place. The most nerve-wracking fact that all the girls killed are connected to Kaito. Would they suspect him of killing his own family? The way they acted earlier... he shook his head, trying not to think of that.

Inside was the seamstress with light blue eyes and flowing pink hair, clad in the things she's probably tailored herself. Her heart leaped for joy at the sight of Kaito. She practically ripped those tattered clothes from his arms and began sewing them. He watched her skillfully mend them back. He remembered Meiko sewing the exact same way. It wasn't until she had the red kimono she began to sew herself. Perhaps this was the woman that taught her how to mend.

The seamstress seemed to notice his sad, thoughtful eyes. She assumed it was due to the anxiety of all the murders that occured. Just the mention of it sent pain throughout his entire body. He could do nothing about it. He hadn't done anything. He wasn't there when the murder struck. He couldn't protect the most important girls in his life. What kind of a man was he?

That's when he realized....the seamstress' obsession of him....

Her name was Luka, the tailor of Meiko's kimono, Miku's sash, and Rin's hairpin. She seemed frantic that he didn't know who she was and claimed all sorts of strange things, like how they were together and she knows he has been cheating on her with other women. That's when he noticed Luka was wearing a red kimono. Meiko's kimono. Wrapped with a green sash, Miku's sash. And a yellow hairpin. Rin's hairpin. It was her. Luka. Standing before him was Luka, the seamstress, the murderer of the most precious girls in his life. The red that stained her scissor blades was blood. _Their_ blood.

Kaito grabbed both of Luka's wrists and pinned her against the wall. There was no way he'd let her get away with this, killing his family. Luka became even more frantic. Her dear, beloved Kaito was going to abuse her! Taking a bite into his wrist, he automatically pulled away. That's when she could strike. With the scissors held high in the air, she plunged the scissors into Kaito. He gasped for breath and was soon aching in unstoppable pain. She slid the scissors down, and he slowly fell to the ground until no more life was left in him.

Tears welled in her eyes as she slowly pulled the scissors out. "Kaito, you finally come home, and you don't even recognize me? I'm the girl of your dreams. I've always been here waiting for you. How could you betray me like this?"

The silence in the room enveloped her. Blood dripped from the well sharpened blades. A family of four has been killed because of a psychotic fantasy. She gazed upon the mirror, still clad in the red kimono, green sash, and yellow hairpin, with scissors in one hand, and Katio's hand in the other.

"If you wish hard enough for it, it'll come true....."

Her mind consumed her in a dream she believed to be real. But when you're always locked within a waking dream and reality leaks in, the two can mix up a toxic and distorted view. Luka's wish came true. Kaito was hers, in her mind. But reality said otherwise. The girls with him were merely his wife and two daughters that Luka perceived as three mistresses.

Holding Kaito's dead hand and wearing the garments of his wife and two daughters, she held the scissors high above her head. "What? A family of four has been killed by someone? How terrible...."

Even with the scissors painted red, and the evidence of her sin wrapped around her.....

.....Luka never woke up from that dream.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After years, I finally finished this! This chapter was sitting, ready to be posted for so long, but never got around to it. I added a few more parts, and there you go. Kaito's angle, the only one who ever found out. And can never tell a soul.


End file.
